


drabbles for amy

by danahscott



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danahscott/pseuds/danahscott
Summary: what it says on the tin!





	1. unmasked

Amy held her breath. The Othomians started taking off their masks, slowly, like an amped-up horror movie reveal. “Doctor,” she mumbled, elbowing him in the ribs, “what’s under there?” 

“Amy,” he said, “don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not,” she lied.

“Amy.”

“Why? What happens if I am?” She asked, knowing she didn’t really want to hear an answer.

“Nothing, but you might scare them.”

“Scare them? They’re scaring me.”

“They look scary, I know, but they’re only children. And the Othomians are a peaceful race who have been kept in solitude for centuries. We don’t need to make an enemy today.” 

“Tell that to them,” she protested, “they were the ones chasing us!”

“She does have a point, Doctor,” Rory chimed in. 

“They’ve been under control. They aren’t expecting us to be kind to them, they’ve been treated with hostility since the day they were born. They’re going to be skittish, but they’re not going to harm us unless we give them a reason.” 

Amy was quiet for a moment. They looked across the way at the Othomians, now fully unmasked. They were truly grotesque. Green ooze dripped from every facial cavity, and their skin had a purple pallor to it that made them look like they were melting. Almost like walking blobs.

“It’s just we’ve barely ever encountered an alien who didn’t want to hurt us.”

The Doctor looked at her, an almost wounded expression on his face. “You’re right. The universe is a large place and it seems I haven’t shown you nearly enough of it yet. Not all aliens are evil, Amy.”

Amy considered this. She knew it, of course. The Doctor was an alien and the Krafayis hadn’t been all bad. But at some point, once Amy saw an alien, her mind jumped to all the ways they could kill her. Well, if what the Doctor said about the Othomians was true, then she might as well make the first move. Amy headed across the chasm where the aliens were standing, almost waiting for one of them to do something. 

She marched in front of the biggest one and extended a hand.


	2. dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of big bang

Amy pressed Rory closer to her, swaying under the red and blue lights. Remembering the Doctor meant remembering losing Rory, too. Remembering holding him in her arms as he died. 

So, Amy held him closer because by some miracle he was alive and breathing again. She could feel the Doctor watching them, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Rory. From the boy who’d waited so long for her in any version of their reality. From the boy who’d brought her back to life. 

Tomorrow, there’d be adventures and planets and new horizons extending to the edges of the universe. Tomorrow, there’d be spaceships, famous painters, and the wonders that came when time and space were at your fingertips. Tomorrow, there’d be all that to come.

But tonight, Amy was content to sway with Rory under the red-blue lights of their wedding hall.


	3. enemy

“Doctor, let me go! Let go of me!” The Doctor locked the door to the TARDIS, only letting her go when he saw that Rory and Amy were safely inside. “Why’d you make me go? I almost had him. I could have killed him!” The Doctor looked at her, slowly, making Amy feel even angrier and a little unsettled.

“Amy, do you hear yourself right now? You’re talking about murder. That’s not what we do.” 

She shook her head, stubbornly. “Orlaith killed her. He killed Gwynn.” 

“I know.” 

“She was our friend, Doctor, and he murdered her.” 

“I know,” he said, and Amy wanted him to stop talking. Stop talking or stop echoing the same empty phrase over and over again, because it meant nothing. 

“He deserved that, he deserved it-”

“I’m not saying he didn’t, Amy.”

“So why didn’t you let me kill him?”

“Because we cannot harbor hate in our hearts. Orlaith’s wife died, remember that?”

“That doesn’t excuse what he did!”

“No, it doesn’t,” he stated, plainly. Amy looked up at him, fuming, silent, as the hum of the TARDIS started to grow louder in her ears. Out of her periphery, she could see Rory look back and forth between them, but she was focused on the Doctor. 

“So? What, then?”

“All he did, all that destruction, that was all to avenge her. And that does not excuse one single innocent life he took. And if you let your heart become hard, if you let yourself be bitter, you’ll end up like he did, murdering people and calling it justice.” 

Amy sucked in her lips, shutting her eyes, seeing Gwynn’s broken body hitting the ground replaying in her mind. She felt the Doctor pull her into a hug, and she welcomed it, feeling the anger seep out of her. 

“You don’t have to make the universe your enemy,” he whispered to her.


	4. open your eyes, the world needs you alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amy almost dies?

The first thing she noticed was how much everything hurt. Like her mind was trying to gnaw itself open. The second thing she noticed was that she couldn’t see. The third, she couldn’t move. But she could hear. Not perfectly, but Amy vaguely recognized the Doctor and Rory’s frantic voices. 

She felt herself being scooped up into Rory’s warm arms, but rapidly her sense of being was fading, and she felt like she was being sustained in empty air. “What’s wrong with her, Doctor?” Amy could hear Rory’s voice as if he was shouting through syrup. She heard the Doctor explaining something to Rory, something about a parasite in her brain, something about killing her, something about low odds, and while Amy knew she should care, it felt so nice to sink deeper into the darkness. 

“Talk to her, Rory, she can hear you. You can bring her back,” the Doctor said, urgency coloring his voice. The pain was receding, sinking away, and Amy would have sighed in relief if she was able. She was being pulled farther and farther from the surface. She knew she needed to be worried and fighting, but it was so peaceful, so peaceful, so, so, so. 

“I’m not gonna tell you to wake up for me, Amy.” Rory. Rory’s voice. She felt herself being pulled a little closer into the pain. “Because I know it’s not enough.” She heard his voice wavering, and the pain got more immediate, the sounds around her brought into more clarity. “So, I’m gonna tell you about a memory.

“Do you remember, about a week ago, when we went to Strrug? The Doctor was unconscious, I was kidnapped and you saved an entire planet. You saved a whole race. You - you saved the Star Whale, you saved… me. You brought me back, you brought the Doctor back.” Every word was like he was tugging on a string wrapped around her consciousness, excruciating pain increasing, and Amy desperately wished to cry out. “The world needs you, Amy. The universe needs you. Please, Amy, please. Please wake up.” Amy knew then, that she was on the tipping point. She could fall back into darkness, never getting out, or she could fight and struggle and give it everything she had. 

Amy thought of the Star Whale, then. She thought of Liz 10 and her people, lost in the time loop, and the Doctor, faced with the idea of more blood on his hands. She thought of Vincent and his paintings, of Canton, of River, of the Doctor, of everyone like them who still needed to be saved. 

Like a light switched on, Amy gasped a big, big breath, and opened her eyes.


	5. unhappy ending

Lately, it was all Amy thought about. How all this - the travelling, the aliens, the spontaneity, the Doctor - how all that would come to an end. She’d gotten used to the signs by now, the remnants of others like her who had left him in some way. He’d told her about Rose once, when Amy had found a box full of old alien tourist items labeled For Mum. He’d brought her to meet Martha, and he barely breathed Donna’s name, but River had told her that story. 

So, now, all Amy could think about was the fact that it could happen to her. Some way, against her will, she will be ripped from him. Her and Rory will go, and the Doctor will be all alone again. 

She couldn’t picture this ending happily, because she couldn’t picture it ending. She desperately wanted something good for them, some promise of a happy future where they all knew where they’d end up, and hopefully together. Wouldn’t it be nice to be like Martha? Able to see the Doctor whenever she fancied, able to help out, keep tabs, go on the occasional adventure or two? 

But no, that was unrealistic. Martha only had that because she left, and Amy couldn’t imagine ever walking out on the Doctor, couldn’t imagine ever wanting to kiss this goodbye. So she held her breath and hoped for the best. She knew that all this was impossible, that she wasn’t going to be able to sustain her ignorance of the issue, but for now, all she wanted was to see everything she could, every single thing, and worry about the rest later. There’d be time. There’d be all of that time left to come.


	6. ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amy adjusting to normalcy.

She thought she would feel different after the Doctor dropped her off. Rory had adjusted within a day, like he always did, because of course Rory missed normalcy, and Amy had known that. She spent a week lying around, aimlessly, picking up her phone and thinking about calling him and then setting it back down because she didn’t know if he would even answer. She craved any rush of adrenaline possible, anything to remind her of how exciting the whole world is.

And then, slowly, she started to adjust. Started to learn what an ordinary life looked like. The second week, she relished grocery lists, phone calls, all the mindless errands she never thought she would love. She started to go out with her old friends, the ones who were so surprised to have barely heard from her on her honeymoon. Amy was surprised to enjoy it so much. It drove her out of her mind before the Doctor came - because no one had believed her, because he’d promised to take her with him so she’d waited all her life to see the stars.

And she had. At last, she’d lived her dream for years. And now, it was time to find what was next, time to find the beauty in the mundane. She started to understand Rory more now. Amy started to finally realize how he saw the beauty in the ordinary - she had too busy looking to the sky to realize the wonders of the earth. 

Of course she missed the Doctor. Every day she wondered how he was. But he had given her what she’d wanted, and now it was time to find what was left.


	7. santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amy praying to santa

Amy didn’t remember when she’d started praying to Santa. All she knew is that her aunt would talk about Santa always watching over her, and she got to thinking that Santa and God were the same. And when her aunt explained to her that they weren’t, she thought at least they were similar. So she prayed to him. At first, she prayed for toys, then she prayed for her aunt to stop bugging her, then, when she was scared, she prayed to him because Christmas always made her happy and maybe he could help stop the crack in her wall from slipping into her nightmares. 

And then, after, when Santa had brought the raggedy man to her doorstep, the one who had promised five minutes and never came back, she prayed for his return. And then, she just did it out of habit. Because the raggedy man wasn’t coming back anyway, so what was there to lose? And then, she forgot altogether. She grew out of it, because she was supposed to. Because she was much too old to believe that her raggedy Doctor was ever going to return, much too old to believe he ever existed in the first place, and far, far too old to believe in Santa. 

She abandoned Santa and abandoned him and when the crack in the wall haunted her dreams, she rolled over, put her pillow over her head and let it. What else was there to do?


	8. blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amy/rory reuniting after amy lets the angel take her

Amy’s lungs were being squished together, squeezed like balloons and then slowly released until her wheezing breaths evened out and night air flowed through them again. She rubbed her eyes, still raw and red, and looked around. She was in an alley, sandwiched between two buildings.

No Doctor. No River. No Rory. She was all alone. Where was he? The plan was to see him again, that’s what she wanted, that was all she wanted. But he was nowhere to be found. And she would never see the Doctor again. Amy knew what she was getting into when she blinked, but it was hitting her that it might not work out like she had planned. Her and Rory could be living lives in different times and the Doctor could be all alone. Pressed between the building, Amy held her head in her hands and sobbed. 

Her best friend. Her best friend. And her daughter. It would never be the same. No matter what, she would live her life with a missing link, an empty space, a longing for something that would never arrive. Part of her knew this, and part of her kept thinking he’d show up, he’d figure something out, and it would be just another string of adventures that never had an end. But Amy knew this wasn’t true. Amy knew. It was cold in the alley, cold and dark. Amy hugged herself tighter, starting to shake with the pain of losing the Doctor and the chilly nighttime breeze. 

She wanted Rory. Rory would know what to say. She’d have to find him. Amy fell asleep in the alleyway, not even bothering to notice how exposed and vulnerable she was.  
When she woke up, the morning sun was only beginning to stream through the the shadow of the building. Rory stood, hovering over her, eyes thick with tears, and instantly, Amy sat upright. 

“Rory. Rory, oh god.”

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he cried, pulling her into his arms. It was one big show, both of their chests heaving with sobs and words unspoken, words that didn’t need to be spoken, because they both knew it by now. 

“I couldn’t be without you, I couldn’t let you leave me.”

“I didn’t think you’d come back for me. I waited. I waited here for a while, because I thought maybe the Doctor would figure it out.” 

“Of course-”

“Where is he? How’d he do it?” Amy pulled away from him, looking deep into his eyes. She could see the realization form in his mind. Slowly, Amy shook his head, unwilling to say the words but desperate for him to understand. He loved him, too.

“You let the angel-” He trailed off. He didn’t need to say it. Amy saw a muscle in his jaw click, his face tense. They both lost their friend, their families, their daughter. Everything they knew. Except for each other, so they held each other closer, and Amy cried harder, letting herself mourn a life lost to her forever. But it was going to be okay. Because she had Rory. And Rory had her, and that was all they ever needed. That was the only thing that made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @kirayukimuras


End file.
